Powers
by Nina Lostboy
Summary: what if all the cullens had powers? what if they had more than one power? i dont know how to put this story on HIATUS but for now it is currently on HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight but I am called Alice by my friends!!!!**

**OK:** People if you are reading this that means that you have successfully clicked on _**Emmett, Edward, and the Psychic**_ this story will hopefully funny, exciting, and epic. I admit this is my first story but that doesn't mean it cant be good. **I would like to mention that if u give me ideas after the first chapter I will use them, I am on summer break for three months now so lots of updates!!!!!!!!!!!!** now start reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Set after BD**_(Thoughts)_ are in italics and parentheses

(EdwardPOV)

"Please come with me Eddie!!!!!!!!!!!!! (_please please please please please_) Jasper's out hunting and I cant bring Alice, Esme, or Bella. Just come with me Eddie please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Emmett whined. "Ugh... why cant you bring one of the girls or Carlisle instead" I said "because this is too cool for girls and Carlisle wouldn't find it funny" he answered. "Ugh... where do you want to go anyways?" "Just somewhere special..." (_Oh no the last time he want to go somewhere 'special' we ended up helping cause damage with Katrina_) I thought. "Fine ill go but only if you tell me where we are going" I told him. " Hmm... ok but ill tell u out in the car." " Ok fine lets go." (_Lets just see where we're going)_ I thought as he dragged me toward his jeep. (_Im a Barbie Girl in a Barbie world..._) " ok emmett can you stop singing Barbie Girl in your head" "sorry no can do Eddie don't wan u to know just yet" "ok but were in the car so why don't you just tell me where we're going" **{A/N just pretend they are there now we all know how they get there}**

"ok now that we are here I can tell you Eddie we are going to see a Psychic!!!!!!!!!!!" I couldn't help it I burst out laughing. "Emmett we don't need to see a psychic we have one at home remember?" "Yes I know but I already made an appointment with Madame Jserika **[pronounced J-SIR-IKA]**" I laughed even harder at her name."OK fine lets get this over with" so we walked in. Once I saw the lady I knew there was something wrong I saw blue eyes but didnt hear a heartbeat and she smelled like a vampire!!!!!!!!! "Excuse me Lady but what are you" she just ignored me and stared at Emmett. "Approach Emmett and ask your Question." Emmet just stood there dumbfounded "b...b...but how did you know my name and like Eddie said what are you" he finally stuttered out. "Oh I know more than your name I saw you coming before you even pulled up yesterday to make your appointment and to answer your question I am a Vampire with many powers I have a mind shield like the Bella in Edwards mind over there, I can also read minds like Edward, and can see things before they happen like the Alice in your mind Emmett." I am a powerful vampire and because I like you so much Emmett I shall give every member of your coven enough gifts to add up to three. You all may choose your gifts randomly but the first gift I will give to you all is superb bloodlust meaning you will all be repulsed with the idea of drinking human blood and if anyone joins your coven they will have this gift added to any of theirs. Now listen to this very carefully boys I need you to go home and have all the members of your coven say which power(s) they want the most then at exactly 10:00 you will all go to bed and sleep till morning then when you wake up you will have the power(s) you most want." she stated while Emmett and I both stood there with our mouths open. " but...but...but how can we sleep" I stuttered. " Oh Edward you shall find out soon enough." "Now GET OUT!!!!!!!" she said then screamed.

**_I don't like cliffhangers but I need help what powers should the Cullens have?? I need 2 for: Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie, and I need 1for: Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Bella. I will update as soon as I get the powers._**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight I just gave them all powers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '-'** **"_"**

**Set ****?**** Years after BD(you shall find out how many in the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) '****–****'**

***********_**I know you are gonna hate me but it would be too hard for me to do Reneesme so sorry!!!!!!!**_***********

I have decided which power I shall give to which Cullen**...** also bear with me this is my first story 

_**I got two reviews !!!!!!!! Im so happy thanks to: Alice Whitlock Hale Jr. and edwardccullenofTARDIS() {sorry if I got ur name wrong my internet stopped working all of a sudden [I think it hates me]}.**_

**(EdwardPOV)**

When Emmett and I finally got home I was assaulted by Alices' thoughts (_Edward why did I just have a vision of us all curling up on beds and couches at ten tonight and sleeping in till seven; and where did you guys go?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?_) "Calm down Alice, jeeze **(a/n IDK if this is right my computer wont tell me :-(!!!!!! )**" "No Edward Anthony Mason Cullen I will not calm down now you and Emmet need to get your vampire butts in here right now and tell me what is going on!!!!!!" "But. . . didn't you see where we went Alice?" "No Edward I did not see where you were going on account of your rotten WIFE BLOCKING my VISIONS from me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed at me. Oh I gotta love my wife; since it has been 7 years after bella got changed she has found out that she can **/unblock her mind from me out anybodies power** **(including Jasper) 3. Block any/everybodies mind at whim 4. Shield mental and physical attacks **Oh how I love my wife.

"Alice I said it once and I'll say it again CALM DOWN!!!!!!" I said (_lemme tell her lemme tell her. . . ) _Emmetts thoughts invaded my head. "Ok fine Emmett you tell her then." "Well Alice I dragged Eddie"and here I growled "oh stop it Edward you know you like it" my beautiful angel called while coming down the stairs "ANYWAY. . . I dragged **Edward **with me" this is where the rest of the family came down"to see a PSYCHIC!!!!!!!!!" he screeched like the buffoon he is. "The psychic also gave us a parting gift" I said"yea she did it was. . . um. . . err. . .what was it again Eddie?" he asked " (insert sigh here) she said that we all will go to bed tonight at 10pm" here everyone looked at the clock and saw it was 9:30 "and when we wake up Me, Bella, Jasper, and Alice will have acquired two new powers"

"wait just a second what about us" Rose asked "I was getting there Rose" I said"Anyway...one of which will be superb bloodlust and the other will be a power of your choice." "Really?? Any power I want???" "Yea Alice any power you desire" "Hmm, then I guess I want to be able to change the way I look just by picturing how I want to look in my mind."(Alice) "I want to be able to control fire(don't worry he wont burn)." (Jasper) "I wouldn't mind talking to animals" (Bella)"I wouldn't mind being able to time travel teleport" (Eddie!!!!!!!!!!!!!) "That's two"

"No its not Emmett shut UP!" "Now if Carlisle and Esme would come down the rest of you can choose your powers" while he was saying this Carlisle and Esme came down from their office" thanks mom, dad" "no problem now what's going on down here Edward?" "Well Esme starting with you, yo can choose to have any two powers you would like" I stated "oh... well then I guess I would like to be able to move any object (living ,nonliving, or dead {like a rock, dead}) with my mind and I would like to become invisible" "ok then Carlisle?" I asked. " I would like to heal anything with my hand (like touch a broken arm and snap its healed)and ...**(A/N I was just gonna end it here but im nicer than that)...**I would also like to cure ANYTHING just by thinking about it for a minute(like if he thought about AIDS for 60 seconds a paper telling him how to cure it would pop into his hand!!!!!!!!!!!!)" "did you guys hear the first part of my speech?" I asked. "Yes son we did I would like to hear Emmett and Rosalie's powers now If you don't mind." "OK MY POWERS ARE GOING TO BE:**...(A/N THOUGHT ABOUT STOPPING IT HERE TOO BUT IM NOT THAT EVIL *-*). . .** I want to be able to fly and I want to be able to control water.(the opposite of Jasper)"he boomed. "Ok my turn finally...I would like to change my look like Alice and anyone who touches me I get to share their power for 2.5 hours no matter who comes near me I get their power." Rose exclaimed. "ok now if what Edward said is correct then you all have 5 minutes left to get your partners and get up to bed." Esme said.

(Man did I give myself a headache writing this)

well im not gonna say it you know the drill

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/


	3. This is the powers!

**Carlisle=** Superb Bloodlust, Cure Little things by touching it(cure a broken arm by touch pretty much anything that has a cue he can fix b his touch: coma's no, but colds , yes), and cure any Uncured diseases just by thinking about them for exactly 60 seconds

**Esme= **Superb Bloodlust, Telekinesis (move anything by mind), and turn Invisible

**Bella=** Superb Bloodlust, Mental/Physical Shield, and Talk to Animals (I couldn't think of anything else)

**Edward=**Superb Bloodlust, Mind Reader, and Time Travel Teleport(it is all one thing I was gonna have bella be time travel but I had a review asking for talking to animals so Edward gets to time travel and teleport)

**Rosalie=** Superb Bloodlust, Take in anyone's power and use it for 2 and a half hours(no she doesn't take the whole power away she gets a copy type thing ...?????) ,and can change the way she looks just by thinking about it.

**Emmett=** Superb Bloodlust, Control Water, Can Fly

**Jasper=** Superb Bloodlust, Control fire, Empath.

**Alice=** Superb Bloodlust, Seer, Change Look(same as Rosalie)

hopefully this won't confuse anyone and if you need it just come back 'cuz I wont be posting this again...anyway the next chapter is half done it should be done by 11!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11


	4. reviewReviewREVIEW

I need our help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I need to know who to do next!

**1: Esme (she turned invisible remember??????????????????????)**

**2: Bella (what should happen????????????????????)**

**3: Edward (he will travel to when he was sick with the SI {sound good???})**

**4: Emmett (he can control water and fly what should happen??????????)**

**5: I DON'T KNOW NOBODY HAS SAID WHO THEY WANT YET **

**6: I DON'T KNOW NOBODY HAS SAID WHO THEY WANT YET**

**7: I DON'T KNOW NOBODY HAS SAID WHO THEY WANT YET**

**8: I DON'T KNOW NOBODY HAS SAID WHO THEY WANT YET**

tell me who you want

ALICE

JASPER

ROSALIE

CARLISLE

tell me what order!!!!

I need your help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Esme

**Disclaimer: I am only gonna say this once ok? ok. ****I DO ****NOT ****OWN TWILIGHT!!!!**

**A/N: I have gotten a lot of reviews telling me to use the enter button and im sorry I haven't this is my first time writing a story you know if you have a problem just tell me nicely and ill try and fix it ill use the enter button but I just don't understand it. I think that the bunnies have gone (read last chapters A/n at the bottom) if not please forgive me ... oh BTW I think im just gonna write this story in Eddies POV most of the time b/c it's too much fun to write what other people are thinking (im not gonna write anything dirty tho) ok on with the story**

**remember: **_(thoughts)_** are italicized and in parentheses**

**Eddie'sPOV **

Ok now that everyone is in bed were all wondering how were supposed to go to sleep.

I mean come on didn't that crazy Psychic know we are Vampires and that we don't sleep!?!?!?!?

Anyway I grabbed Bella and just as we got in my room I heard Alice shouting at me in her thoughts _(we are gonna fall asleep in 10 seconds Edward) _so that means we should fall asleep ...NOW.

**(A/n we are gonna skip to when they wake up. oh and if I haven't mentioned they are all done with high school and they still live in forks and bella hasn't seen Charlie yet but she will {after they get their powers under control of course}) **

(EPOV)

"w. . .w . . .wha. . .what happened?... Bella are you awake? Bella...BELLA?!?!??!?!??!." "Yes Edward? Oh my gosh what just happened????" "Uh... I don't know Bells... lets go see if anyone else is up though" "ok. Edward" And so we walked downstairs where we find everyone else already there "so... guys what happened" "Eddie... guess what?????" emmet asked me "what Emmet" I said "I can control water!!!!!!!!" "Yea and I can do the opposite I can control Fire" Jasper said "oh... hey where'd Esme go?" I asked everyone" I thought I just saw her???" "I did too" Alice said "HEY ESME????" Emmett asked "what guys im standing right here in the doorway?" "Uh... no you aren't I don't see you at least" I told her as I was walking towards the doorway she said she was in. Then I put my hand out and felt around till I hit something solid in the middle "Esme?" "Yea?" "Oh my Carlisle, you are invisible." "Oh that's nice but how do I turn visible again?" "Uh... I don't kn-" I was cut off by Emmet "CARLISLE???"

"Yea emmett" he said walking down the stairs "uh actually Carlisle do you know anything about invisibility?"I asked him "uh.. No Edward, why" "because Esme is invisible." I told him "now come on Edward your mom can't be invisible stop playing with me I only have an hour till I need to go to the hospital ... and where's my wife???" he asked " I told you Carlisle she's invisible isn't that right Esme?" "Yes it is Edward" she said from somewhere in the room. " ok I know that your not in the doorway anymore where are you mom?" "Im right by Carlisle dear" "huh? Where are you Esme?" he asked "im right beside you dear can you still not see me?" "Sorry mom but no we can't." Alice said "ohhhh..." she said as her eyes glazed over I thought I wold listen in (*_vision*)all of a sudden esme came down the stairs, and the clock read 9:30, fully visible, and when asked how that happened she said that she just thought I want to be visible and then she was* (*end vision*) _"ohhh...Esme you need to think I want to be visible and you will be" "ok then" she said (_I want to be visible I want to be visible I...) _"Ah!" we all said when Esme popped out in front of us "that's better, now I can see my wife" Carlisle said

******************************************************************************

ok normally I wouldn't end It here but I didn't get very many reviews so far. I decided im gonna dedicate each chapter to the first person who reviews and if that person would tell me their favorite Cullen then the next chapter will be about them( if you tell me your favorite cullen is Jasper then the next chapter will be about Jasper and his power) REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW


	6. Bella

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, ECLIPSE, NEW MOON, OR BREAKING DAWN!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I do own Psychic J tho! (I forgot her name!)**

**Anyway like my last A/N said if you tell me who's power you would like to see then leave me a SIGNED review so I can dedicate the chapter to you... **

**BTW this chapter is about Bella and of course this supposed to be dedicated to somebody cuz they were nice enough to review but my internet is throwing a hissy fit right now and wont let me on my saved email so if the person who reviewed** **and told me about Bella and the Bunny I will update this and put ur name down so tell me your name**

**BPOV**

"Hey Bella you wanna go hunting with me?????" "Not now Emmett I was just gonna go read" "oh, you can go read any time you want to but you can't always go hunting with me!!!!" he whined "fine but only if you leave me alone for the next two months" I said. If he was willing to leave me alone I would go hunting with him. "Hmm...ok I can do that there are other people around that I can prank" "leaving me alone also means if I am alone with Edward, Alice, or anyone then you can't prank them either, got it?" "Awww man,yes I got it, Bella" "ok then lets go!" "We walked downstairs where everyone else was to see if they heard their discussion "did you guys catch any of that?" I asked "only the part about you two going hunting" the love of my life answered. "Ok well we should be back later then Bye!" I said "ok emmett "I said once we were out of the house "where are we gonna go hunting at????" "Hmm I was thinking Canada? Or we could swim to Africa if you want to" he said with a thoughtful look on his face. "Africa Emmett??? Really???" "Well yea they have great cheetahs there even more fun than bears!" he said excitedly. "No, no lets just go to Canada, Em" "ok then, wanna race?" "No lets just run" "spoilsport" he said. So we began running, then I heard the heartbeat of a bunny rabbit (you know the kind that is all grey with white feet and a white tail) **(A/N aren't they sooo cute???????)** And something inside of me was pulling me towards that bunny rabbit so I said "hey Em why don't you go on without me I smelled a really delicious bunny I can't go on I have to have it" I stated "Umm... Ok, but you know that we don't usually eat bunnies right, Bells?" Ugh! "Yes I know but I just gotta have it Em." "Ohhh maybe its your singer, Bella" yea right the pull isn't like what I get when we eat it is different this pull is just a pull to where I want to go see the bunny , and I don't know why I just have to "yea Em maybe that's it" I said as I was scooting over to the side nearer to the bunny... "ok I will catch up to you later Em meet me at this point in one hour ok??" "Okey-doke, Bells"

**Emmett POV**

It has been an hour and so I went back to the spot where Bella told me her singer was, she should have been waiting for me because I was a after an hour but she wasn't there! I could still smell her sent and it is headed towards the bunny who I guess hasn't moved in an hour because I can still hear the heartbeat and it is coming from the same spot as it was before I left Bells alone. "Bella?"I called "_im back here Emmett"_I heard her whisper. I walked as quietly as I could back to Bells. When I got there my jaw fell to the forest floor Bella was not draining the bunny she was cuddling it to her face "umm Bella?" I asked "_Shh Em you will scare the bunny._" "_Why are you cuddling the bunny to your face Bella_" I whispered back to her. "_Because Em I am talking to Allie._" "_Who is Allie, Bella????_" "_ Allie, Emmett, is this bunny_" "_ohhh ok then let me take you to Carlisle, Bella_" and so I picked her up in my arms (with her still carrying the bunny of course) and ran to the house all the while thinking _man I hope nothing is wring with her _then I remembered Edward he could be reading my thoughts _hey Eddie, if you can hear me then have Carlisle (you can come too after all it IS your wife) meet us a three miles away from home._ **(A/N: three miles away from Home)**_ hey Edward something is wrong with your wife_ I thought as I put Bella on the ground, she was now hiding the bunny in her shirt. "What are you talking about Emmett" he asked me "Well I don't know and I can't really tell you I gotta show you" "show me what?" "Bella show him the rabbit" "her name is ALLIE I told you this Emmett!!!"

**Bella POV**

**(It has to be this way)**

oops I just told them I have a rabbit not that they didn't know I did they could hear the heartbeat and smell it

"Umm, hi honey?" "Bella why do you have a rabbit under your shirt???" "Her name is Allie Edward." I stated to him "ok then, why is Allie up your shirt, Bella?" "Because I was talking to her and you guys scared her" I answered "umm, Bella could you please show me the Rab-" Carlisle quickly caught himself with the death glare that I was giving him "Allie" "well, since you said her name and didn't call her the rabbit or the bunny yes I can" I said as I brought Alice out from under my shirt **(she named the bunny Alice but didn't want Emmett to make fun of her so she nick-named her Allie for short) **she squeaked but only loud enough for me to hear it I squeaked back at her and told her that the guys were friends and just wanted to pet her and stuff. "Sooo what do you think Carlisle?" "Um she is very pretty but do you have her?"

"Because do you guys remember a few days ago when Emmett went to the Psychic and then we all got three powers??" "Yea" "that was cool" "ugh! don't remind me" "well remember what power I wanted" "was it where you could talk to animals?" I was surprised "yea emmett it was" "ohhh I see now the pull wasn't a singer pull it was a talk-to-me pull right?" "Yes it was Emmett, Yes it was."

**I know my chapters are short but i can't help it when nobody gives me ideas to write I can't find anything to write the next chapter will be about Edward I was thinking I would bring him back in time and ave him go to the place where he had Spanish Influenza and have him stay there while he changed then he would go back to his own time and talk to bella and bring her back there with him. Does it sound good?? I am writing the chapter while you read this but it will not get posted until I get 6 reviews for this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Edward1

Regular Disclaimer**:** _*monotone*_ I do not own Twilight

My Disclaimer: _*Alice worthy hyperactive voice*_ Hi! Im Deanna and I own Twilight!

*_knock, knock, knock*_ hmm... I wonder who that could be??? *_I open the door to reveal...*_

**The rest of my disclaimer shall be revealed in** **the next chapter (and hahaha u cant sue me b/c it says above in the **_**boring**_** disclaimer that I don't own Twilight!!!!!***_**sticks tongue out at lawyers waiting out side my house!!!!!!**_***)**

**well come on ppl give me an idea on who should be knocking on my door and how I should end my disclaimer **

**Eek! I have kept you waiting way to long sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(EPOV)**

Bella thinks she is ready for her to see Charlie. I thought so to until I thought 'Hey why doesn't she just change him so she doesn't have to worry about killing him??????' I was just about to ask her that exact question when... "Edward, Nooooooo!!!!" Alice shouted *_ Edward are you still here???*_ she asked me with her mind. "Sigh, yes Alice I am still here." "Oh , good I just had a vision that you would be going back to when you were changed and when you are there you need to not let Carlisle or the past you to see or smell you. Oh! I just had an additional vision that you can look through the windows but turn away when Carlisle looks at you. Ok?" she said in a kind of rush because apparently I will be leaving this time in a matter of minutes "tell my Bella I will be back later, hopefully." I told Alice right before I left this time period. Whoosh! I felt the winds of something swirling around me it felt a lot when I was running only there was one problem...I was standing still... "Ahhh!!!!" I shouted as I felt the winds puck me up from where I was standing then a few seconds later I felt them deposit me gently on the ground where I was standing a few seconds before. Once the blueish winds went away I noticed I was no longer in a forest with a drained mountain lion carcase on the floor at my feet, instead I noticed I was behind a potted tree taller than me inside an light faded blue hospital emergency room that was filled with people that on first look I cold tell that they were all sick with Spanish Influenza** (I am not too sure where to go from here and am not too sure what the rest of his story entails so just forgive me if I get something wrong and please just go with it if something is wrong. K?)** And then the next thing I heard was sure to make me thank Alice for the warning this afternoon, or was it even afternoon anymore?? What time was it anyway?? Anyway back to the noise I heard it was...

**What should the noise be and give me some ideas on what I should do next!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
